User talk:Wario Toad 32
Nearly Real World Application: Hello Wario Toad 32! Thank you very much for sending me your application to join the Nearly Real World! It sounds all well and good, except that, after reading of the size of your country (being almost the size of all of eastern Europe), I would like to know how ''and ''why ''this is the case before accepting your offer. It seems to a bit ''too ''large at this stage, but if there is a good reason for ''why ''it is so, I will probably accept it. If, however, you have just decided to make your country that big for the heck of it, I would strongly suggest reducing its size. I hope that you understand my complaint, and wish you happy conworlding! (P.S., when posting comments, don't forget to use the four tildes (~) to show me that you were the one that wrote the post! Thanks!) Javants (talk) 21:56, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Country Size I guess I could reduce the size Nearly Real World: Hello Wario Toad 32. Firstly, to address you conworld, to exactly what extent will you make the size of the Cubits Reicholand smaller? I would suggest something along the lines of the following image would be more appropriate, but please make the decision yourself and let me know as soon as possible. (note that Cubits Reicholand is in pink, meaning that it occupies Brandenburg in Germany, all of Poland, Kalingrad in Russia, and a small portion of Lithuania and Belarus). Secondly, after having read your aritcle thusfar, I must point out to you several items which you ''must ''attend to in order to join the Nearly Real World. The first of these is that you have mentioned that part of your history involves both the Greater German Empire and the Seafaring Confederation. In order to have a cohearant and consistant history, you ''must ''check with the owners of these projects in order to utalise them in your history. As a co-creator of the Greater German Empire, I can confirm that this is quite possible, but you must also check with AnnaOurLittleAlice, the creater of the Seafaring Confederation and co-creator of the Greater German Empire before putting this in your page. If you do not comply to this rule, you will be breaking the rules of the Nearly Real World, and thus, I will be forced to take disiplinary action for breaching of privacy. This will, most likely, involve placing a ban on your nation from entering the Nearly Real World again, however, it is unlikely for this to occur if the said issue is rectified. Thirdly, I have also noticed that you have begun to edit the List of Nearly Real World leaders. This is ''definitely not okay ''to do before your country is accepted into the Nearly Real World. Once your application is accepted (which will occur once the aforementioned issues are corrected), I will then add your nation's information to all related Nearly Real World pages. '''This is not your responsibility. Once again, if this does not occur, I will take disiplinary action by banning you from the Nearly Real World. Fourthly, and finally, I would strongly reccomend that you read these pages: Nation Infobox Help! and Rules of the Nearly Real World '''''before doing anything else on your page, as they contain vital information that will prevent any further discrepencies from occuring. I greatly appreciate your outstanding enthusiasm for this project, Wario Toad 32, yet it is paramount that these rules are adhered to before you continue, for the sake of not only the smooth continuation of the Nearly Real World and all other nation's as well, but also for your further involvement in collaborative projects. I would also like to state that, if you do not wish to adhere to any of the above rules and statements, I would strongly reccomend that you take leave of the Nearly Real World and establish an independent realm or one which is unaffiliated to any other collaborative project. Once again, happy conworlding! Javants (talk) 05:32, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ''Re: '' Hello again Wario Toad 32. In terms of the size of your country, that is quite perfectly acceptable. Are you envisioning something along the lines of the map below? I greatly appreciate the fact that you will check with AnnaOurLittleAlice in regards to the collaborative history, and I understand that you may have not known that it was not right to correct the List of Nearly Real World Leaders. I do strongly encourage however, that you do read the Rules of the Nearly Real World ''before doing anything else!!! '' Secondly, in regards to your Nation's Infobox, I have no idea what the exact information you wish to put on their is, and thus I cannot really help you. If you do follow the instructions in the Nation Infobox Help! page, however, you will be able to do this yourself. Thirdly, in addition to confirming the above information, I also need to know the name of both your head of state and head of government (if the Cubits Reicholand differentiates between the two), and also the name of your national anthem. Once this is done, I believe that you will be accepted into the Nearly Real World. Happy Conworlding! Javants (talk) 22:47, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:Conworld Dear Wario Toad 32, I would definitely be happy to cooperate on the Great German Empire. I must however note that the history of that particular part of the Seafaring Confederation (Saxony and Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland) is currently not at the top of my list of priorities, so although I'm happy to cooperate it will not be my most important project for now (as I'm currently more invested with the history of Rockall as well as real life issues like my upcoming exams). I also noticed that you have included the Seafaring Confederation in your nation's history, which I have no problems with. Perhaps we could later specify which areas were subject to that particular invasion and I could update the SFC's history regarding that particular aspect of WWI. Lastly, just a tip, next time you leave a message on a talk page, end it with four tildes (that is four of these: "~") so that a time-stamp and a link to your user page are automatically included in your message. I could still find you in the edit history of my talk page, but it would be a lot easier to immediately see who left a message. Looking forward to your response and happy Conworlding! :) AnnaOurLittleAlice (talk) 13:21, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Climate Altverse's Earth is the same exact Earth as in real life. Nothing special. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 04:21, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Skype Username? [[User:Centrist16| ]] 03:21, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :How am I supposed to invite you to the chat if I do not have you as a contact? I'm not sure you know how Skype works–this chat isn't public and linkable. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 16:56, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Greater German Empire The idea behind the Greater German Empire is that it seceeded from the Holy Roman Empire following the reformation in several parts of it, thus making it a Protestant empire. The Seafaring Confederation itself did not actually form at that point yet, rather the nations of Saxony and Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland did. The Seafaring Confederation did not form until 1820, and Saxony and SHJ were a part of that. I think it's important to understand that the Seafaring Confederation itself is a very young governmental institution that only formed in 1820, and that the apparent breakaway of the countries of Saxony and Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland took place much earlier in the late 1600s en early 1700s. It is also much more similar to the European Union in its structure. But yeah, that's the basic history of that particular part of the Seafaring Confederation (only 2 out of 8 countries were part of the Greater German Empire). I'd say the Greater German Empire split into many different parts (see the full extent of the Greater German Empire on the page itself) with some parts of it incorporated into your country, Denmark being divided into the Kingdom of Denmark and into Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland, which also takes op the duchies of Schleswig and Holstein. The general area of the ancient and the other ancient Saxon areas (Saxony-Anhalt, Saxony-State) joined together to form the country of Saxony, which was later joined by Dutch Lower Saxony in 1835. Other countries that have formed from the Greater German Empire are, according to the map at the moment, the Czech Republic and the majority of Austria, Slovenia and the Netherlands, and other areas of it have been incorporated into Germany, France, Switzerland, Italy and Sweden. In 1802, in Hamburg, a Treaty was drafted and signed to form the Seafaring Confederation (Saxony and Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland having become independent in the late 1600s/early 1700s), and the treaty was ratified in 1820. At that point the Seafaring Confederation became an official political entity - before that, it didn't exist. Hope that helped create some clarity regarding the situation as it stands! AnnaOurLittleAlice (talk) 12:06, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Re:Nearly New World I need proof and verification from the others. You've had a history of adding your name onto projects that have not approved you. If you are part of NRW, my apologies, but if not, refrain from adding your name until you received their approval. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 03:04, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :The last time you applied, your application was rejected by the Altverse community and since then, your application to Altverse has expired. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 03:10, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Skype group Heyo, Just a heads up, though I like the idea of a skype group, I am no participant in Altverse, only in the Nearly Real World. We can definitely discuss the aspects of the history of that area, but please do make sure that you go into a discussion with Javants about your application as it does not seem yet that you are officially a part of the Nearly Real World and I have no knowledge about how that would affect the canon. Kind regards, AnnaOurLittleAlice (talk) 13:33, July 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Northern Europe Hey, sorry for the late response. I'm not sure what we have for northern Europe yet, other than the obviously already existing. I'm rather busy myself on other aspects of the Seafaring Confederation so I don't know if I have time to figure that out, so I'll leave it up to you. :) AnnaOurLittleAlice (talk) 14:47, January 10, 2017 (UTC)